After Dark
by TheBluePiglet
Summary: Tag to episode "Engaged - Part II". After closing the case with Lieutenant Flores safely back at home all Ziva yearns for is a good night's sleep. Tony, however, has other plans in mind. One-shot for now. Tiva friendship.


**Title: After Dark**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Pairing: Tiva friendship.**

**Summary: Tag to episode "Engaged - Part II". After closing the case with Lieutenant Flores safely back at home all Ziva yearns for is a good night's sleep. Tony, however, has other plans in mind. One-shot for now. Tiva friendship.**

**A/N: In serious lack of Tiva action in the last episode I decided to take matters in my own hands. Kinda short, I know, but at least better than nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>After Dark<strong>

By: TheBluePiglet

It was dark outside when he could finally see her approaching his vehicle where it was parked on the garage floor of the NCIS headquarter. He could just barely make out her figure in the dim light as she made her way trough the closing elevator doors. Her uncharacteristically slow march came to a halt four cars away from his own as she stopped to get, what he assumed to be her keys, out of her bag.

That would be his cue.

He honked once, effectively gaining her attention in the otherwise still night, before starting his engine and pulling up right in front of the now somewhat confused looking woman.

"Did you need anything Tony?" Were the words to break the silence between the two agents as he winded down the front side window.

"Actually, I was hoping for some company to that Lebanese restaurant we drove by the other day." He answered casually, as if it wasn't almost midnight as well as their first conversation since her return that wasn't work related.

A tired smile crept up on her lips, accompanied by a small sigh. "Not tonight Tony, I really did mean it when I said I needed to rest."

"Well, you do look pretty out of it," He teased. _Jeez, __how __was __that __for __the __understatement __of __the __year? __The __bags __under __her __eyes __have __friggin __bags __under __them._ "Although last time I checked one also need to eat. Besides, no one sleeps well on an empty stomach, or that's what Nonna always told me anyway."

"Another time, I promise."

Stubborn as ever, not that it was to any kind of surprise. The woman _did_ just come home from what no doubt seemed like quite the strenuous mission, to say the least, both physically _and_ emotionally. Still, something within him kept telling him not to let her go that easily.

Ultimately he decided to try and make a deal with her. "Then at least let me cook you dinner. That way I won't have to look like a lonely creeper at a restaurant all by myself in the middle of the night, and you won't have to find out the hard way that my Nonna's always right."

"I already told you–"

"Pleeeeeeeeease? I'll make that Cannelloni you love." He pursued, mind fully set on not being further denied. "Pretty, pretty, please with sugar on to–"

"Okay fine!" She finally gave in. _Well __that __went __smoothly __enough._ "Just stop it with that childish whining!"

"Thought you'd know better than to try and resist the DiNozzo charm by now," He said with a wink, earning himself a scowl from the woman who had now had resumed her previous quest to find her car keys. "And you won't be needing those."

Her eyebrows furrowed a bit at that, confusion evident in her eyes. "If you are referring to my keys you are not making much sense."

"My bad, let me rephrase that," He continued as reached over the passenger seat and flung the door open. "There is absolutely no way in hell I'm letting you out on the road in your condition."

"And what condition would that be exactly?" The Israeli huffed with a slightly insulted look.

"Sleep deprivation. You do realise that driving when tired is just about as dangerous as driving when you're drunk. God knows what you'd hit, or who for that matter."

In an instant all traces of irritation that previously occupied her features drained from her face, replaced by an expression that did nothing but support his argument. She was going to cave, he could feel it. "You cannot possibly be serious Tony."

"Sure am," He assured with a content grin. He totally had her. "So why not just hop in like a good little agent? You know you're going to sooner or later anyway."

"What makes you so confident?"

"You're gonna have to if you want that Cannelloni, and I know you do."

"Actually–"

"Just get in the damn car woman!" He prompted frustrated, only to change his tone when met by two raised eyebrows. _Why __does __she __insist __on __always __being __so __difficult?_ "Come on Ziva, it's obvious you've had a rough couple of days and I honestly just want to make you feel better, I know I would. So if not for your sake then do it for me, okay?"

A few seconds later the right driver side door slammed closed.

"So.." The woman now in the seat next to him asked, eyeing him expectantly. "Your place or mine?"

He couldn't help but laugh.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I might add another chapter depending on the response. Do you want me to continue or just leave it as it is? Feel free to tell me in the reviews. :) <strong>


End file.
